marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Richard Trask (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
COLONEL RICHARD TRASK Richard Trask had been a Colonel in the Confederate States Army during the Civil War. While a good tactician, Trask was also a ruthless and merciless opponent on the battlefield. After the war, Trask took a group of former soldiers who remained loyal to him, garbed them in masks and hoods, and headed westward, offering out his services to those willing to pay for them. As such, Trask became involved in the Railroad Wars of the 1870s, fighting on behalf of the Santa Fe and Pacific Railroad against the smaller Colorado and Texas Line. This brought him into conflict with the Rawhide Kid and others. Trask's side eventually prevailed thanks to their larger size and resources and William Tyler expanded his railroad empire all over the American West. William Tyler also dispatched Trask and his men to the town to protect hius son Billy and to kill those coming to kill him. Trask and his men, however, arrived too late to stop a vengeful Rosa Kare from gunning down Billy. A good military tactician, Trask was a ruthless and mericless adversary. He was also good with firearms and a fine horseman. Colonel Trask has access to his own personal gang of ruthless, battle-hardened ex-soliders who are well armed with pistols and rifles. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Confederate Civil War Veteran, Merciless Mercenary, Rutheless Power Sets WAR-HARDENED VETERAN Enhanced Refexes D8, Accuracy D6, Intellect D6, Senses D6, Stamina D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Diversionary Tactics. While distraction-based complications or emotional stress are active on any player hero, step up or double a military-based asset in an action. SFX: Flayer. When issuing orders to someone under your command, you may step up their mental or emotional stress to recover physical stress, or if a mob, recover a Team affiliation die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a War-Hardened Veteran die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Situational Awareness. Include Intellect on a support action. If the supported action is successful, add a die to the doom pool equal to the supported action’s effect die. SFX: Tactical Support. When creating military-related assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Twin Guns. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, remove a die to the doom pool equal or greater than your power die. Limit: Disarmed. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a War-Hardened Veteran power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Outmatched. If an action that includes Intellect fails, take emotional stress equal to your own effect die. If the target is a member of the military, step up emotional stress by +1. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Military Master D10, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West